


Sans toi

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky passe une soirée bien tranquille jusqu'à ce que son amoureuse vienne déranger ses pensées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics en français!

Je suis dans le salon, assis sur le divan, les pieds posés sur la table basse devant moi. Un bras lâchement étendu sur le dossier, l’autre, le métallique, à mes côtés, caché. Il n’y a presque personne dans la tour, ce soir. Steve a un rendez-vous avec Sharon, Sam est parti avec Scott faire un tour dans la ville et Wanda placote avec Vision à l’étage. T/N, elle, est dans sa chambre. Notre chambre. D’habitude, nous écoutons la télévision ensemble. Mais ce soir, je l’ai entendu dire à Nat qu’elle désirait être seule. Je la laisse dans sa bulle, je ne souhaite pas la déranger.   
Le temps passe et je m’ennuie. Je me lève lourdement du sofa et me dirige vers la cuisine, histoire de dévaliser le réfrigérateur. Je ne l’entends pas quand elle descend les marches, ou quand elle s’approche. Moi, trop distrait et elle, trop discrète. Je ne sens que ses mains qui glissent sur ma taille pour venir se joindre devant mon nombril. Je sens le poids de sa tête contre mon dos.   
-Bonsoir, mon homme, souffle-t-elle doucement. Tu permets que j’accompagne ta solitude?   
En guise de réponse, je me tourne pour lui faire face. Elle semble se porter mieux. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, elle frissonne. Ma main gauche est glaciale, je le sais. Je la retire précipitamment, gêné. Une grimace désapprobatrice traverse son joli visage et rapidement elle replace ma main et pousse sa joie contre mes doigts. Je la regarde, troublé.   
-Bucky, je t’aime toi. Et toi, c’est aussi ça, dit-elle en pointant mon bras, caché sous ce pull rouge qu’elle adore. Je sur ma manche, malaisé.   
Elle prend ma main métallique toujours posée sur sa joue et entrecroisent nos doigts.   
-Buck, mon beau. Toi, c’est ce qu’il y a en dedans. Je t’aime, toi, ce qu’il y a là, elle pose sa paume sur mon cœur. C’est ce qu’il a là. Elle dépose son index sur ma tempe. Elle sourit, embrasse chacune de mes joues, chacun de mes doigts. Elle s’élève sur la pointe de ses orteils et me souffle à l’oreille :  
\- En plus de tout ça, t’es hot. Qu’est-ce qu’une fille pourrait vouloir de plus, dis?   
Avant qu’elle ne retombe sur ses talons, je l’attrape par la nuque et attire son visage vers le mien. Je l’embrasse fougueusement. Elle pose une main sur mon torse, l’autre tire doucement sur mes cheveux longs. Nous voudrions tous deux qu’ils soient courts, mais le look « Winter Soldier » est un peu off avec les cheveux coupés. Elle s’écarte, à bout de souffle.   
-Je commence presque à m’y faire, à ça, rit-elle en tirant sur mes cheveux.   
Tout d’un coup, je ne suis que tendresse et fragilité. Je la serre contre moi et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J’hume son odeur sucrée. Voyant le revirement de situation dans mon esprit, elle me serre d’autant plus fort.   
Jamais après avoir retrouvé Steve, je ne pensais qu’on pourrait m’aimer. Encore moins de cette façon. Elle aime tout, accepte tout, comprend tout. Même le soldat de l’hiver que je suis, même les crimes affreux que j’ai commis par le passé, même mon bras froid, même mes sautes d’humeur ou mes blancs de mémoire. Je ne mérite rien de son amour, je ne la mérite aucunement. Et pourtant, elle est là. Elle m’aime. J’ai toujours cru que j’étais celle qui la protégeait, qui la maintenait en sécurité. Mais c’est tout le contraire, c’est elle qui m’a sauvé, c’est elle qui est mon bouclier contre le monde. Elle finit par se reculer et voyant les larmes perler sur mes joues, prend la main et m’attire vers le sofa. Elle s’y assoit et je pose ma tête sur ses cuisses, elle flatte doucement mes cheveux. Elle ne parle pas, elle attend. Elle m’attend.   
-Sans toi, je ne suis qu’un assassin. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Tu m’as sauvé. Parce qu’avec toi, je sais enfin qui je suis. Tu es ma maison, mon repaire tranquille, mon repère dans ce monde déboussolant. Tu me gardes en sécurité, moi, j’ajoute de la folie dans ta vie. Tu es tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Je t’aime tant, trop, T/N. Je suis avec toi, jusqu’au bout. 

Je tourne mon visage vers elle. Elle pleure silencieusement. Je me lève vers elle et dépose le baiser le plus doux, le plus amoureux qu’il me soit capable de donner. Elle se blottit au creux de mes bras et nous restons là, assis, l’un dans l’autre, à contempler le silence.


End file.
